The Cherry Blossom And The Teme
by sayjay1995
Summary: Sasuke returned to Konoha because it finally got through his thick head that he likes Sakura. And since she hates him now, Naruto lends a helping hand. Will Sakura ever like that Teme again? SakuSasu fluffy oneshot


A/N: I haven't written anything for awhile, so here is a nice oneshot for you to enjoy. I thought of this in reading class. This story takes place a few months after Sasuke returns to Konoha. Nobody trusts him yet, so be prepared for some Sasuke bashing. Sorry fangirls! Remember, speaking is in "…" and thinking is in '…'

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Naruto. Any of you who have read my other fanfics know this piece of terrible news already.**

"I need a favor." Uchiha Sasuke sighed to the only person who would talk to him, Uzumaki Naruto. The two were lying around Sasuke's bedroom. Sasuke was sitting on his bed leaning against the wall and Naruto was sprawled out on the carpeted floor. The blonde boy grinned and cocked his head.

"Let's hear it, Teme." Sasuke's eye twitched angrily at the title, but other wise he ignored it. So many people referred to him as 'Teme' nowadays it was pointless to argue.

"I don't know how to say this…" Sasuke muttered, more to himself then to Naruto.

'Wonder what this is about…Sasuke looks almost nervous. And is that…a blush?' Naruto eyed his friends slightly red cheeks with curiosity. With a deep breath Sasuke said in a hurry

"IlikeSakura-chan."

"What was that?" Naruto smirked as Sasuke growled.

"I said…I like Sakura-chan…" Sasuke repeated quietly.

"You're kidding!" Naruto laughed loudly.

"Shut up! I heard you like Hinata-san. What's the difference?" Sasuke snapped.

"The difference is I'm not a Teme." Naruto ducked as Sasuke sent a pillow in his direction.

"Ok, ok, I get it. No more jokes. Now why do you need my help again?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sighed irritably.

"You know I'm not good with romantic crap. And Sakura-chan hates me now because I left Konoha, so I need you to make her love me again. And stop laughing!" Naruto swallowed the last of his giggles.

"Alright, I'll help you. I know just how to do it." Naruto preformed a few hand signs. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as a poof of smoke surrounded his blonde friend. When the smoke cleared there sat an exact clone of Sasuke.

"I'll go to Sakura-chan's house and sweet talk her. Girls just love that stuff." Naruto stood up and quickly ran off towards Sakura's house. Sasuke followed, having some doubt about this plan.

'I guess I'll wait here.' The real Sasuke thought as he stood outside Sakura's bedroom window. He saw her sitting on the edge of her bed, reading some heavy medic book. He must have forgot how pink her hair was, for Sasuke couldn't help but stare at it. The Sasuke version of Naruto sneaked into Sakura's bedroom and quietly sat behind her. Sakura was so absorbed in her book, she didn't notice him. Her body froze as Naruto's fingers ran up and down her arms. ((A/N: Try not to get confused. I will write Naruto's name instead of Sasuke, but remember that he looks like Sasuke.))

"Hi there, Sakura-chan." Naruto said quietly in Sakura's ears.

"Is that you, S-" Naruto put a finger to Sakura's lips.

"You don't need to turn around and ask silly questions, do you? Of course it's me." Naruto buried his face in Sakura's hair.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked angrily.

"I just couldn't wait to see you again. I've been here for 3 months already, and not once did you come see me. I'm so lonely without you Sakura-chan…" Sasuke assumed the spots of red on Sakura's cheeks was a good sign.

"If the other Konoha ninja know you're here, then they'll skin you alive." Sakura reminded Naruto. Ino and the others hadn't been so happy to see Sasuke. In fact, Naruto was the only one who had directly spoken to Sasuke since he came back.

"I'd gladly risk my skin for you." Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura and held on gently. In a flash Sakura whipped around and pushed Naruto backwards. Naruto reached out and pulled Sakura down on top of him. The real Sasuke felt a stab of jealously as he watched Sakura's face light up.

"Let me go Sasuke-teme." She snapped quietly, looking off to the side.

"I really like you Sakura-chan…" Naruto pouted. Their faces were close, to close for Sasuke to feel safe. Sakura shivered slightly.

"Oh dear, is my precious flower cold?" Naruto pulled her even closer.

"My fire style jutsu is the perfect cure for that."

'He's good…But if he doesn't back away from Sakura-chan right now I'm going to kill him.' Sasuke watched as Sakura started to relax.

"You really hurt me Sasuke…" Sakura whispered, gently twisting a strand of her hair.

"I know, Sakura-chan. I know. And I'm really sorry." Naruto looked truly sorry, a look Sasuke didn't think he could pull off.

"Oh Sasuke-kun!" Sakura couldn't believe her ears. Without hesitation she leaned in and kissed Naruto. Sasuke's bottom jaw dropped like a rock in a river. Naruto was shocked, to shocked to move. Sakura pulled away shyly.

"Hey, I didn't know you were a good kisser." Naruto said. Sakura smirked.

"There's a lot about me you don't know." She sat up, grabbed a pillow, and playfully hit Naruto in the head. He fell off the bed and hit the ground with a loud thud.

'Oh crap.' Naruto and Sasuke thought in unison. Sakura leaned over the bed, giggling. When she saw Naruto lying there instead of Sasuke, her face turned to cold fury.

"Is this some kind of sick joke you Baka?" She yelled, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"No, Sakura-chan, I can explain!" Naruto waved his hands around wildly but Sakura ran out the door. She slammed her front door and took off through the streets of Konoha. Naruto came walking out, his head held in shame.

"How dare you kiss her." Sasuke breathed, his hand curling into a fist.

"I know, but she kissed me, I mean you, I mean- Ahh! Forget it. Go fix your own love life." Naruto kicked a rock and walked off. Stomping his foot in frustration Sasuke took off after Sakura. The crowds parted and many people started whispering. This was what usually happened, and normally Sasuke ignored them. But today was different. As he ran Sasuke caught pieces of conversation.

"I just saw Sakura-san running; the Teme must have been there."

"Can't he see all he does is cause her pain? Why not just leave her alone?"

"It sure was a sad day in history when that Teme showed his traitor face around here." Sasuke quickened his pace; anything to get away from those terrible whispers. Then, he saw her. She was standing, alone, just feet away. A stone bench was placed not to far away. And Sasuke heard her sobbing. With his heart breaking, Sasuke took a deep breath. He stood behind her, just as he had done once before.

'It was this spot too, the last time I left…' A light breeze fluttered across their faces. Slowly, Sasuke brought up his arms and embraced Sakura from behind.

"Please don't hate me." Was all he said. Sakura stood there and didn't respond. She just kept crying. When the last few tears had fallen, Sakura turned around to face Sasuke.

"Why was Naruto disguised as you?" She asked. So Sasuke explained everything, about how he was too shy to admit his feelings and how he thought Naruto could help him.

"That Baka." They said in unison. Sakura smiled and Sasuke smirked.

"Sakura-chan, do you hate me still?" Sasuke asked, looking at the ground.

"I don't think I do." Sakura answered, moving closer to him.

"Do you really love me?" The pink haired Shinobi asked nervously.

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. There was a tense moment of silence, and then they both started laughing.

"Come on. After all that's happened today, I'd imagine you must be hungry. Let's get some ramen at Ichiraku's." Sakura suggested. Sasuke slipped his fingers in with Sakura's.

"Yeah, I'm starved." So the two shinobi walked to Ichiraku's, and Sakura couldn't have been more proud to be seen with the traitor.

"You're my cherry blossom, right?" Sasuke asked. Sakura giggled.

"Yep. And you're my Teme." Normally Sasuke would have gotten mad about the title, but this time he let it slide. But before they stepped into the tiny ramen shop, Sasuke placed a nervous kiss on Sakura's lips, which she returned happily.

A/N: Well that's it. I tried to make it fluffy and I really hope you like it. But I do have one question. Teme is the title given to Sasuke once he comes back, right? So what does Teme mean?


End file.
